With the rapid development of the display technique, touch panels have been widely used in daily lives. Currently, based on their structures, touch panels may be classified into Add on Mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels and in-cell touch panels. For the Add on Mode touch panels, the touch panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel are produced separately, and then attached together so as to form the LCD panel having a touch function. However, there exist for the Add on Mode touch panels such drawbacks as high manufacturing costs, low light transmittance and large module thickness. For the in-cell touch panels, a touch electrode of the touch panel is built in the LCD panel so as to reduce the thickness of the entire module and remarkably reduce the manufacturing costs, so the in-cell touch panels have attracted more and more attention from manufacturers.
The existing in-cell touch panels mainly have a mutual-capacitance structure and a self-capacitance structure.
However, for the self-capacitance touch structure in the related art, since each self-capacitance touch electrode needs a wire to be connected to a flexible circuit board bonder, when there is a large number of self-capacitance touch electrodes, the number of required pins at a bonding pad is increased correspondingly, thereby reducing the width of the pin and the distance between adjacent pins, and in turn increasing the difficulty of bonding process and a failure rate. Therefore, the problem to be solved urgently is how to reduce the number of wirings and that of the electrode pins at the bonding pad without adversely affecting the touch performance.